


How To Date a Boy and Your Sister Simultaneously (Results May Vary)

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles spanning about 6 months, summer to winter.<br/>Chapter length varies wildly<br/>Fluff<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being an Adult means Making Sacrifices

“Sorry, Kristoff, Elsa and I have plans for that day...” Anna frowned at the phone. “No, just because we spend time around the apartment together doesn't mean I have to ditch my plans with my sister to go out with you... Well, that's how it sounded..." Anna sat on the couch next to Elsa. "Yeah, it sucks, but maybe the day after? Or the next weekend?... Why not?... Oh my god you didn't!... Just a sec, Kristoff." Anna held the phone to her shoulder, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked to her sister.

"What's he got planned that can't wait?" Elsa asked evenly, not looking up from her laptop.   
"Tickets for that concert at the park." Anna replied. Elsa looked up from her laptop, staring at her sister incredulously.   
"Anna you have to go, that's like, all bands you like."   
"But we had plans first." Anna protested.   
"The new installation at the art museum will be there for weeks; that concert is one night."   
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm sure. Hell, I only picked that date so you wouldn't think about missing the concert." Elsa smiled as Anna pecked her on the lips, then returned her phone to her face.   
"Okay, I'm back. Elsa's insisting I go... Alright, you cool to pick me up, or?... Okay, thanks. 7's fine. See you Saturday… Bye.” Anna ended the call and tucked her phone back in her pocket, grinning.

“You don’t have to be all selfless all the time. You can tell me if you’re like, getting jealous and need attention.” Anna mentioned a few minutes later.   
“It’s fine, Anna. I can deal. I understand this is hard on you.”   
“But it’s hard on you, too. Sharing me wasn’t your first choice and I love you for putting up with me falling in love with someone else, too, but I love you. I want to make sure you’re okay.” Anna frowned, pouting at her sister. “You have the right to be selfish sometimes.”   
“I know, Anna, I promise you I’m fine.”   
“Hey.” Anna frowned angrily and gently shoved her sister. “Don’t lie to me.” Elsa smiled sadly and sighed, setting her laptop on the coffee table to lie down and rest her head in her sister’s lap, looking up at the the redhead’s face.   
“I know he makes you happy too, and I don’t want to be too needy. I can live with our arrangement, and I want to be sure you can, too. I know that if I need my girlfriend you’ll be right there.” She explained, leaning into Anna’s touch as the younger girl caressed her cheek.   
“Remember that you have a claim on me, too. It’s okay to be selfish sometimes.”   
“I know, Anna.” Elsa smiled humorlessly as her sister sighed in frustration. “I’ll be fine, sweetie.”   
“But I don’t want you to be just ‘fine’, I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to get upset over sharing me. I don’t want you to have to ‘deal with’ sharing me.”   
“That’s just how it is right now, Anna.” Elsa sighed, looking away. The unspoken ‘it sucks, but you have to get used to it’ hung in the air between them. 


	2. Ex Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a crummy chapter. Sam may or may not return, I haven't decided yet.

"Sam messaged me the other day." Anna informed her sister one day.   
"Who?" Elsa asked.   
"You remember, zi's genderfluid, we dated in highschool."   
"Oh, yeah, the one who couldn't decide if they wanted to be a girl or a boy. You guys were adorable, and Sam freaked Mama and Papa the fuck out." Elsa chuckled.   
“Well, zi felt like zi was a boy sometimes, and a girl sometimes.” Anna shrugged. “Zi was fun, though. And we enjoyed fucking with Mama and Papa.”   
“So what did Sam want?”   
“Zi wanted to know if I could hang.”   
“So you said…”   
“I said sure. We broke up about as peacefully as you can in highschool.”   
“Does Sam want to get back together? ‘Cause I don’t know how cool with that Kristoff would be.”   
“I don’t know, zi didn’t say. Zi’s going to hang at school tomorrow so we can talk then.”

The next day Anna groaned and fell onto the couch when she got home.   
“Talking with Sam didn’t go well?” Elsa asked, cuddling close and wrapping her arms around her sister.   
“Zi wanted to get back together and got upset when I said I’m already dating someone, plus it didn’t work out last time. Sam started blaming zirself and saying zi was never going to be in a relationship…” Anna sighed, sliding down to let her head rest in Elsa’s lap.  
“Oh, man.” Elsa started to take out Anna’s braids, gently combing her fingers through the red hair.   
“Yeah, so then I had to do the whole ‘you’re a great person, you’ll find someone eventually’ thing, but I don’t know if I really helped. Sam left while I was in class.”   
“Well, I think you did the right thing.” Elsa kissed her head. “Do you think Sam’s going to keep messaging you?”   
“I don’t know. I kind of hope not. It’s hard to deal with someone being so down on themselves and focused on a relationship while also dealing with school and work and dating 2 people… And I feel like zis messages are going to be about ‘why won’t you date me, why won’t anyone date me, please date me’ stuff and just UGH.”   
“Mmm.” Elsa continued to run her fingers through her sister’s hair until Anna drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Liar's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for chapter shortness.

“Elsa?” Anna curled up on the couch next to her sister, who was staring out the window at the thunderstorm outside.  
“Yeah?”  
“Am I a bad person?”  
“What?” Elsa immediately turned to Anna, gathering the redhead in a hug. “What do you mean, why would you ever think that?” Elsa crooned, her tone full of concern.  
“Kristoff doesn’t know I’m pan or poly. I’m not even sure he knows what they are. I feel bad about dating someone behind his back.”  
“Oh, babygirl. In any other situation I would say I’m not the right person to talk to, but you can’t talk to anyone else…” Elsa sighed. “Would telling him you’re dating someone make you feel better?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve never told people I’m dating other people besides them, even though almost all my poly relationships were all online. I’m scared about how he’ll react.”  
“Tell him there’s a girl you like?”  
“I don’t know.” Anna mumbled. “It’s all just really scary. I wish I had a poly mentor or something, someone who’s been through it to give me specific advice.”  
“The best I can do is ask questions and make suggestions. I’m sorry sweetie.”  
“It’s okay. I guess the status quo is as good as it’s gonna get. I’ll just… Deal with my liar’s guilt somehow.” She sighed, getting up and wandering away.


	4. Anna's 21st Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chubby!Anna reminder

“Yes!” Anna cheered, tearing open the envelope.   
“Your new driver’s l-”   
“My new driver’s license! Without that stupid ‘Under 21’ label!”   
“Your birthday is tomorrow. You’re still 20 for a few more hours.” Elsa reminded her sister.   
“And tomorrow night I’m going to all the bars!”   
“Moderation, Anna.” Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. “I love you, but I’d really rather not have to keep you from puking somewhere that’s not a toilet. Keep in mind you have experience with alcohol, you’re not one of those girls who’s never had a drop of booze and winds up passed out on her 21st birthday. Please don’t wind up passed out.”   
“I won’t, I know my tolerance. I’m just so excited I get to drink legally! Somewhere that’s not here in our apartment! I mean, I like drinking with you, but getting to try new drinks in a new place, you know?”   
"I know." Elsa chuckled.

The next evening Elsa let Anna drive to the first bar, the only driving the redhead would be doing for the evening. When they got to the bar Elsa gave her sister a small gift bag. Inside was a pink plastic tiara reading ‘birthday girl’. Anna laughed and settled it on her head before leading the way into the bar.   
“Hello ladies, what’ll you have?”   
“Just a Sprite, I’m the designated driver.” Elsa smiled.   
“And for the birthday girl?”   
“Um…” Anna flipped through the little book. “I’ve always wanted to try a margarita?”   
“Sprite and a margarita coming up.”   
“Hey, Elsa? We probably should have had this conversation earlier…”   
“Oh boy.”   
“What’s in a margarita?”   
“I dunno, ask the bartender. It tastes citrus-y.” Elsa chuckled. The man mixed the drink in front of them, Anna watching wide-eyed. She liked it and was about to order another, but Elsa reminded her she wanted to go to ‘all the bars’ so they paid and hopped back in the car.

“What’s a Bloody Mary like?” Anna asked at the next bar.   
“Spicy.” The woman tending bar informed her.   
“I’ll try that.” She grinned. Elsa got another Sprite. Partway through her Bloody Mary Anna decided she didn’t like it, so they headed to the next bar.

Anna began asking the bartenders what they’d recommend, winding up trying a little of everything, cocktails, shots, beers… Elsa sighed as her sister downed a flaming shot.

"Elsa, you're so pretty." Anna said at one point.   
"Thank you." Elsa smiled, knowing Anna was getting rather drunk.   
"You always wear such nice clothes. And you're so nice, you always make me nice clothes that make me look skinnier."   
"I do that because I love you."   
"I love you too." Anna leaned toward her sister.   
"Anna, we talked about this." Elsa warned, frowning, a hand on Anna's shoulder to keep them separated.   
"But-"   
"You promised, no drunk makeouts."   
"But my birthday kiss, Elsa!" Anna insisted. Elsa smiled and rubbed noses with her sister, placing a soft, sweet kiss on the redhead's lips. A few people at the bar they were at whooped and whistled, causing Elsa to blush as Anna grinned.

Anna called it a night at about 3am, Elsa had been watching her check if her tiara was still on every few minutes for the past hour. The drive home was quiet and while Anna needed help getting up the stairs, she managed to get into her own room without incident.   
“Holler if you need a hand with anything.” Elsa chuckled.   
“I luvooo.”   
“I love you too, Anna. Goodnight.” Elsa lay in bed and listened to Anna bumping around, but didn’t hear any worrying crashes.

“Anna?” Elsa knocked on her sister’s door the next morning, glad the redhead didn’t have any plans for the day. A whine issued forth. “Anna, you _know_ what a hangover is.” Elsa rolled her eyes as her sister just whined louder. “I have painkillers.” An inarticulate mumble. Elsa grinned and entered her sister’s room, finding the girl with the covers pulled over her head. “You feel like shit?” Elsa couldn’t help but smile.   
“Uh-huh.”   
“You still like alcohol?”   
“... Uh-huh.”   
“21st birthday successful. Here’s your prize.” It took Anna a minute to get to the point where she could take the covers off and open her eyes, her hair an even wilder mane of bedhead than usual. “Drink all the water before going back to sleep.” Elsa reminded her gently as she left, taking deep breaths so she wouldn't crack up at her baby sister's hair; texting their parents that Anna's 21st birthday had gone fine.


	5. Kristoff Makes Dinner

“This is gonna sound weird.” Kristoff stated, looking up from his homework.  
“What is? I can’t help you with your essay if that’s what you’re going to ask.” Anna smiled.  
“No, no, it’s not homework help… I want to make you dinner. I feel like you’d like poutine.”  
“What?” Anna giggled.  
“Poutine. It’s Canadian. Fren-”  
“Not that, we’ll get back to that later, what do you mean you want to make me dinner?”  
“It might be kind of rushing it, but I’d like you to have dinner at my place. You don’t have any like, food allergies or anything, do you?”  
“Yes, I’ll have dinner at your place, no I don’t have any food allergies, what day and time is our date?” Anna grinned.  
“Say, Friday at 6? I’ll pick you up after work?”  
“Sounds great.” Smiling, the duo got back to their schoolwork.

  
“So,” Anna buckled her seatbelt in Kristoff’s car, “you forgot to tell me what you’re making.”  
“Poutine.” He grinned. “It’s french fries covered in gravy and cheese.”  
“Gravy and cheese?” Anna pulled a face, not imagining the two would go together very well.  
“That’s what I thought too, wait ‘til you try it.” Kristoff laughed.  
Kristoff showed Anna into his apartment and she immediately began coughing, covering her nose.  
“Sorry, sorry.” Kristoff hurried to open a window. “I had sauerkraut a week or so ago.”  
“A week or so?” Anna asked. “Dude, I don’t mean to be rude or judging or anything, but it’s a good thing you don’t have a roommate. Elsa and I hate doing dishes but if I let something smelly like sauerkraut sit for more than a day she’d kill me, and I’d kill her if it was her turn to do dishes.”  
“Sorry. I sorta got used to it, I’m going to do it now.”  
“I’m sorry if I made you feel bad?”  
“It’s fine, Anna, it’s fine.” Kristoff smiled. “Just embarrassed I forgot to do the dishes.” She followed him into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter as he started washing.  
“You said poutine is Canadian?”  
“Yep.”  
“You’ve visited Canada, then?”  
“Just Niagara Falls with my high school. There was a food truck roundup nearby so we went there for lunch, one of the trucks was serving just poutine and variations. There was even a vegan version, but I don’t know how good it tasted.”  
“And it’s literally just french fries, gravy and cheese?”  
“Yeah.” Kristoff grinned. “It’s supposed to be cheese curd, but mozzerella is easier to find and cheaper, and almost as good.”  
They talked while they waited for the food to cook, Anna watching as Kristoff baked the frozen fries, poured canned gravy on top and added liberal amounts of shredded cheese, then cooked it a little longer. Kristoff watched with a grin as Anna took a bite, let out a surprised and impressed ‘dude’ and grinned back at him.

On the drive to Anna’s apartment, Kristoff’s phone chimed.  
“Want me to?” Anna offered, holding out her hand.  
“It’s cool, I’ve got it.” Kristoff replied, one hand on the wheel, glancing between the road and his phone.  
“What the hell, pull over!” Anna demanded.  
“It’s fine, Anna, I do this all the time.” Kristoff frowned. “I haven’t gotten in an accident in over a year. Relax, trust me.”  
“It’s fucking dangerous!”  
"We're wearing seat belts."  
"That's not the point!" She insisted.  
“I’m done, okay? I sent the text, I’m focusing on the road, we didn’t die. Not a big deal.” He frowned at the road.  
“I can’t believe you’re still in the ‘it won’t happen to me’ mindset.” Anna crossed her arms.  
“I’m not. I’ve gotten in accidents.”  
“Whose fault were they?”  
“Both me and the other driver.”  
“What did the other driver do wrong?”  
“Not watch out for other people on the road.”  
“You’re so immature!” She huffed.  
“You don’t trust my driving skills?”  
“You just said you’ve gotten in accidents while texting and driving! Excuse me if I don’t trust you to be able to watch the road while you’re staring at your phone.”  
“If you don’t trust my driving, you can always drive yourself.”  
“I think I will.”

They sat in silence except for the radio, the tension not quite diffused when Kristoff dropped Anna off.  
“Thank you for the date. I did have a good time. I’ll… message you or something.”  
“I’m glad you liked it.” Kristoff half smiled. “Night.”  
“Night.”

“Hey.” Elsa called from her room as Anna shut the door. “How was it?” Anna flopped facedown on her sister’s bed and muttered gibberish into the blanket. “Can’t understand you.” Elsa smiled. Anna sighed heavily and lifted her head.  
“The actual date was good but on the ride home he texted someone while driving and we sort of had a fight.”  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Elsa rubbed Anna’s back.  
“I just, I’m totally cool with him going over the speed limit, but texting while driving? And he said he’s gotten in accidents because of it before, but he still does it. We argued and basically I’m probably going to need to use the car next time Kristoff and I go on a date.”  
“Of course. I’m sorry your boyfriend is such a teenage boy.”  
A few minutes later Anna’s text tone went off and she headed to her room so she wouldn’t annoy her sister. After a lengthy text conversation (that would have taken about half the time had they been speaking), Anna decided she could live with Kristoff texting while driving when she wasn’t around, and he promised to keep his eyes on the road when she was in the car.


	6. Letterboxing

“Hey!” Anna greeted Kristoff brightly and pulled him into the apartment.   
“You promise this isn’t bad?” He asked her, nodding a hello to Elsa.   
“I promise, you’ve asked me that like 4 times!” Anna laughed.   
“She won’t tell me anything either.” Elsa informed Kristoff, reaching up from her seat on the couch to poke her sister in the side.   
“Well, I’m telling you now.” Anna sat beside Elsa and pulled Kristoff down on her other side. “I found this really cool thing called letterboxing and there’s one nearby and we’re going to go do it now. I’ll explain it as we walk. Elsa go get sneakers on.”   
“Anna…” Elsa sighed.   
“Please, Elsa? Just this once and if you don’t like it I’ll never ask you to go letterboxing ever again. Please?” Anna begged, pouting at her sister until the blonde relented.   
“Killer puppy-dog eyes, huh?” Kristoff chuckled as Elsa stood.   
“Has she used them on you yet?” Elsa asked.   
“No, not yet.”   
“I’ll be interested to see if you can resist.” Elsa smiled.   
“Try me.” Kristoff grinned at Anna.   
“No. I save that face for special occasions only.” Anna stated, crossing her arms.

“So where are we headed?” Elsa asked as Anna got in the driver’s seat of the girls’ car, the blondes following.   
“That nature trail next to the little ice cream place.” Anna smiled. “It’s not a long hike, I promise.”   
“And you’re not going to say another word on the subject until we get there, are you?”   
“Nope.” Anna grinned.   
“If Anna wasn’t driving I’d ask if she was susceptible to your puppy-dog eyes.” Kristoff reached forward from the backseat to nudge Elsa’s arm.   
“Like my sister, I save that face for special occasions.” Elsa informed him with a smile. “This doesn’t count.”

“Okay.” Anna stated once they had gotten out of the car. She pulled a paper from her purse and unfolded it, starting to read. “Once you go past three yellow posts, keep an eye out for the bubblegum tree. The letterbox is hidden ten feet beyond it in a plastic box.”   
“So, what is letterboxing?” Kristoff asked as they started walking.   
“People hide little boxes and leave directions to find them and you can swap little toys if you brought them and there’s a stamp and inkpad and stampbook and you have your own stamp and inkpad and stampbook and you stamp your stamp in the book for the letterbox and you stamp the letterbox’s stamp in your stampbook and it’s a record that you visited that letterbox.” Anna explained, grinning. “I brought a few little doodads and some stamps and itty bitty sketchbooks.” She patted her purse.   
“You certainly came prepared.” Elsa grinned and hugged her sister’s shoulders for a second.   
“Scout’s motto.” Anna replied.   
“You were in Girl Scouts?” Kristoff asked.   
“We both were, for years.” Anna linked elbows with her sister. “I started at age 6, went from Daisy scout to Senior scout. My troop broke up when I was 15.”   
“What about you?” Kristoff asked Elsa.   
“I started at the same time as Anna, but I was a Junior since I was 9, and only stuck around ‘til I was 12.” She shrugged. “My troop didn't really do a lot of stuff I liked.”   
“What about you, Kristoff, were you a Boy Scout?” Anna asked.   
“Nah, the uniforms always seemed kind of dorky to me, and I could go camping on my own.” They walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Hey, Kristoff, how’d your last game go?” Anna asked.   
“We just barely won.” He grinned. “It had rained hard the morning of, so by the end of the game everyone was covered in mud.”   
“Was it a for-fun game, or for the tournament?”   
“For the tournament.”   
“You should let me know next time!” She playfully shoved him. “I could come cheer you and your team on!”   
“We both could.” Elsa smiled.   
“We’ll see.” Kristoff chuckled. “You might distract us.”   
“Hey, Kristoff, where did you learn of this tournament?” Elsa asked.   
“My work has a bulletin board and anyone can post flyers and business cards and stuff. I was taking down the expired flyers and saw it. But you can also check at the Y. What’re you looking for? I’ll keep an eye out.”   
“I was vaguely wondering if there was a softball or co-ed baseball tournament for Anna.” She said, earning a sarcastic eye-roll from the redhead. “Admit it sounds fun.” She jokingly cajoled.   
“Yeah, it kinda does.” Anna smiled.   
“Hey, yellow post.” Kristoff pointed. “Is this the first one?”   
“I think so?” Anna replied as they all peered back the way they’d come. “We just have to keep an eye out for something that could be described as a ‘bubblegum tree’. This was marked as really easy on the site, so I imagine we’ll know it when we see it.” They continued walking in easy silence, enjoying the scenery.

“Bubblegum tree!” Anna pointed, making a beeline for it. Elsa chuckled. What looked like at least 100 globs of gum had been stuck to the tree, some even on low-hanging branches. She dug around in her purse for a second before pulling out a pack of gum and handing them each a piece. “So, the description said 10 feet farther…” The trio wandered slowly down the trail for about the length of a basketball hoop, searching for anything that looked vaugely box-like. They all spotted a large pile of sticks a few feet of the trail within the same second and went to investigate. They pulled a few sticks aside and found a tupperware container sitting on the ground. Kristoff opened it and inside they found a little spiral-bound notebook with inkpad and handmade stamp in a plastic sandwich baggie, along with a bunch of cheap little toys and some loose change.   
“Let’s take it back to the trail to set down.” Elsa suggested.

Anna pulled out a collection of stamps, three little pocket-sized sketchbooks, and cheap little plastic toys from her purse, setting them on the ground.   
"I'm gonna be the piece of candy stamp." Anna announced, picking it and stamping it in the little notebook.   
"You picked the snowflake for me, didn't you?" Elsa grinned at her sister, holding up the stamp. Anna just smiled, causing Elsa to laugh and gently shove her shoulder. "Football, Kristoff?" Elsa pointed to the stamp.   
"Sure." He smiled. "Why did you bother getting other stamps?" He asked the redhead.   
"So you could choose a different stamp if you wanted. There's also a needle and thread for Elsa, and weights for Kristoff, and a daisy because I couldn't decide at the store." She held up the others. Elsa and Kristoff stamped the little notebook and let Anna write the date and their names, stamping the little sketchbooks with the stamp from the sandwich baggie. It had been handmade, and looked like a tree with a heart carved in it. "I'm gonna swap the little yoyo for a quarter." Anna announced, pocketing a coin from the container and replacing it with the tiny toy. The others did as well, taking currency rather than toys. They replaced the notebook and stamp in the Tupperware container and put it back where they found it, ambling back down the path, stopping to stick their gum to the tree.

"So did you guys have a good time?" Anna asked, taking her companion's hands in her own.   
"Yeah, surprisingly, I did." Elsa smiled, squeezing Anna's hand.   
"Once you told us what was going on, it sounded pretty cool." Kristoff grinned, swinging their hands.   
"Awesome! So you'd be up for doing this again somewhere else?" Anna glanced between them.   
"Sure."   
"I don't see why not."   
"I knew you'd like it!" Anna squeezed their hands.

"Hey, Elsa, I found a few bands online I think you might like." Kristoff noted.   
"Oh?" She grinned as Anna groaned loudly and called them music hipsters, managing to restrain herself from pecking her sister on the cheek, squeezing Anna's hand instead. "You love us, dork." She teased. 


	7. Be Careful About When You Tease Your Sister

“Anna, can you come here for a second?” Elsa called.   
“What’s up?” Anna poked her head out of her room to find the living room taken over by fabric, the ironing board, and Elsa’s sewing machine. “Just a minute.” She grinned, quickly sending a ‘brb’ to her chats before returning to her sister, the blonde wearing her sewing glasses. “What do you need?”   
“Try this jacket on, let me fit it to you.” Elsa held up a button-down jacket. Anna grinned and shrugged it on while Elsa stuck pins between her lips, Anna letting the blonde move her arms and stick pins in where she needed to.

“This looks legit.” She commented.   
“Thank you.” Elsa grinned. “I figured you needed a new jacket, at leasht to wear on datesh with Krishtoff and shtuff, and if we deshide to have Chrishmash wif Mama and Papa again.”   
“Are you trying to tell me _shome_ thing, El _sha_?” Anna teased.   
“Yesh. Your jacketsh are getting ratty-looking and you shouldn’t shash a sheamshtresh when she’sh fitting you.” Elsa grinned at her sister, pins sticking out of the side of her mouth.   
“ _Mesh_ age re _shiev_ ed.” Anna smiled, then yelped as Elsa pricked her with a pin.   
“Shorry! Shorry!” Elsa gently rubbed the spot with her thumb. “I’m shorry, Anna. I meant to barely poke you.”   
“My fault. I should know better than to tease the person pinning my clothes while I’m wearing them.” Anna smiled.   
“How’sh the fit?”   
“Perfect.”   
“I’m done for now, you can go back to whatever you were doing.” Elsa said, stepping away to put the pins she didn’t use back in their box. Anna carefully took the jacket off and laid it over the ironing board.

About half an hour later Elsa called her back in to try the jacket on again.   
“How’s the fit?” She asked.   
“Perfect.” Anna smiled.   
“Not too tight anywhere?”   
“No, Elsa, I told you, it’s perfect.”   
“If you say so.” Elsa smiled, turning to clean up her sewing supplies.   
“Hey, Elsa?”   
“Yeah?” The blonde immediately turned around.   
“Thank you.” Anna went on tiptoe to give her sister a quick kiss on the nose.   
“You’re welcome, Anna.” Elsa smiled. “I’m glad you like it.” 


End file.
